


The girl on the train

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: Every day, Ace has to take the train to go to work and fulfill her monotonous routine. The only thing that always distracted her was that girl, who managed to get her attention with her elegant clothes and serene expression, and Ace couldn't stop looking at her.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The girl on the train

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La chica del tren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005367) by [DaenaBlackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre). 



> This is meant to be a series, so It’ll probably have more parts as I come up with them and write them down. I was inspired by a Nusji's SaboAce fanart, you can see the image [here](https://twitter.com/____pnj/status/1260134907029798912) and follow Nusji on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/____pnj/). Thanks to ChainedKura for the translation. I love you so much. Dedicated to Annie de Odair who helped me think through this idea. You can follow me on [Tumblr!](https://daenablackfyre.tumblr.com/) Thanks for reading.

Today was one of those rare days where the train was late. Lately, the service had been working perfectly and Ace was confident that day would be no different, but she didn’t count on a delay that was already taking almost twenty-five minutes.

Her leg shifted impatiently and she placed her hands on her knees as she sat there trying to see if her train was coming. The tips of Ace fingers caressed the bare skin of her legs from the black shorts she was wearing and she thought that maybe she should shave because she felt some hair growing, but she didn't care much. Even if she had some hair, she didn't plan to cover herself because it was summer and it was deadly hot in the city.

She ran a hand over her sweaty forehead, fantasizing about the train's air conditioning. Ace would have to warn her coworkers that she would be late, but the _Oyaji_ was considerate if it was something that was out of her control, like the damn delayed train.

Then she should text Luffy to tell him to buy some vegetables for dinner, although she hoped her little brother would remember to do so after leaving school. He had been fooling around for a long time with his friends or his boyfriend, Law. At first Ace was unsure of their relationship, but Luffy seemed happy with him and that was enough for her, although she would kill him if he did something to her little brother.

Ace sent a message to Marco warning that she was on the way and would be late. The train started entering the station when she put her cell phone away.

What she feared most was happening: The train was packed.

She swallowed and got up from her seat completely determined that she would go in there no matter what, because she couldn't afford to waste any more time.

As soon as the doors were opened, she entered as best she could because there was no room for a pin.

She tried to find a place until her body collided with a person, she was about to apologize but the words died on her lips when she saw her.

Ace knew that woman. She saw her every day on that same train and today apparently was no exception.

She always watched her wondering where she was going in her black miniskirts, elegant shirts, and stilettos. She looked like a businesswoman or some kind of executive. No one on the train caught her eye as much. Ace got lost countless times seeing her smooth and perfect blonde hair, the natural makeup on her face and the soft expression she always maintained.

Ace found herself gulping down the instant she saw her. Was it wrong for her to consider that woman beautiful? She always looked at her from a distance and this was the first time she had watched her so closely that Ace could feel the soft perfume that made her skin stand on end. She almost licked her lips at the sweet scent as if she were tasting caramel.

The woman also noticed her presence and said nothing, just smiled at her as if with that gesture she said that she didn’t care that she had tripped over her. Ace looked away and wanted to move, but more people got on the train preventing her from doing so. She remained in front of that woman and tried to keep her gaze on the floor because she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable watching her, but it was impossible not to look at her.

She noticed her long hair tied in a high ponytail, her glossy lips and the thoughtful gaze focused on nowhere in particular. Now that she was that far away, she could see a mark on her face beyond the makeup and foundation that should've masked those features. Was it normal that she seemed even more beautiful now?

Ace wasn’t a lesbian nor did she know whether to consider herself bisexual, she had only been with boys and kissed a drunken friend, but nothing else. She was capable of considering beautiful women without affecting her sexual orientation, but that woman was _something else_.

Now that she noticed, she was quite tall or maybe it was because she was wearing high heels while Ace decided to wear flat sandals because of the heat that day. She felt small in front of her at that moment and in an instant she looked up to look at her again. Not only was she tall, but she looked just like _an older woman_ while Ace, with her casual style, looked much younger than she was. Would she see her as a child? That would be disappointing.

Someone behind her pushed her and her body collided with that of that unknown woman. Ace felt herself lose her balance and a hand closed around her waist preventing her from falling. Her eyes widened in amazement as she noticed that the same girl was holding her.

"I'm sorry..." Ace stammered almost in a whisper and thought she heard a soft laugh coming from that woman. It sounded melodious.

"Don't worry," she replied, and Ace was amazed to hear that velvety tone for the first time. Her skin bristled. “Today is packed.”

"Yes, it's because of the delay," Ace said, a little confused by the situation. The woman agreed with her and Ace felt an impetuous need to keep talking to her. “And... Are you getting late?”

The woman seemed surprised by the question and Ace was somewhat embarrassed because perhaps she didn't want to continue that conversation, but the smile she gave her told her otherwise.

"Yeah, and today wasn't a day for delays." She sighed wearily and Ace understood her frustration.

"I know, I'm also late."

"Do you go to school or work?"

"Work, I'm no longer a student," Ace clarified, frowning.

"Oh, good to know."

Ace didn’t understand what she meant with those words, but something else distracted her. That hand was still clinging to her waist and she didn’t release it even though she was no longer falling. Ace felt her face warm when she clearly felt the fingers move on her back, brushing her spine, and she clenched her teeth at the tickle it caused. That day, she decided to wear a short white T-shirt made of very fine fabric and she also didn't have a bra underneath because it bothered her, so she felt each touch clearly, no matter how imperceptible they seemed.

Maybe it was her imagination and that wasn't happening. Maybe the woman just wanted to help her because it was impossible for her to hold onto somewhere in that sea of people, but she had no need to hug her or do something like that. Still, Ace didn't pull away or tell her to stop.

She squeezed the backpack in her hands and tried to pretend that this wasn’t happening, that an unknown woman wasn’t hugging her and, above all, that she wasn’t enjoying it.

She felt nervous when the train stopped at a station longer than it should have and nerves pricked her skin. Ace bit her lips as she dared to look at her in the eye again.

"I'm already twenty-three," Ace commented, referring to her age. “I'm not going to school.”

She thought that maybe that woman might be referring to college, but she didn't think so and Ace didn't like being treated like a girl.

"I see," she replied. “We have the same age.”

Those words surprised her and her expression showed it.

“Oh yeah? I thought you were older…”

Ace spoke without thinking and instantly regretted when she saw her raise an eyebrow.

"It's just that..." she stammered. “You looked older, because of your clothes, although I dress like... Nothing, forget it.”

She wanted to shrink and disappear in that instant. Ace always dressed casually and perhaps didn’t look like her age, but younger. She was no one to criticize that woman, although in fact the clothes she wore seemed very beautiful to her.

"I think you look great like this," she said, drawing Ace's attention. “Very _cute_.”

A shiver ran through her body when she heard her say that. Her jaw quivered and she had no idea how to take that from a stranger.

Ace shouldn't be so _affected_ by what she said to her. She shouldn't even let that hand hold on to her waist, but she didn't want to pull it out. Nerves clenched her stomach and she found herself wanting to stay close to that woman.

"You… too," Ace said softly but she heard her because of how close they were. “You are... _beautiful_.”

Her face exploded with shame and more when Ace saw the smile she gave her. How the fuck could she be so pretty?

Some people pushed Ace again and her body collided with hers. She felt her chest hit against that woman's and the hug they shared grew more intense. Ace blinked, noticing that some of the buttons on her white shirt came off and her eyes widened as she noticed the white bra with blue lace and details that could be seen through the open fabric. She swallowed and thought that maybe she shouldn't be seeing that.

Ace flinched as that long hand slid down her body and stroked over the black fabric of her shorts. Was she touching her butt? The red on her cheeks spread when she realized that and she felt that woman come closer to her with a predatory air.

It would be best to push her away, remove that hand and tell her not to touch her like the pervert she seemed to be, but Ace didn't do that. She felt like a helpless pup and expectant at every move of that beautiful woman. Because she didn't want her to remove her hand or move away or stop touching.

“And your name is...?” She asked, almost in a whisper that made her shiver.

"Ace," she answered with her voice like a thread and that woman leaned close to her ear to murmur to her.

“Beautiful... just like you.”

Her mouth parted in a silent gasp. Her legs trembled at that moment and even more when she whispered her own name. Sabo. Her name was Sabo. Ace never imagined that this could be her name, but she thought it was beautiful.

The train didn’t empty, but some people got off, enough for them to breathe. Sabo's hand tightened on her waist indicating that she wouldn’t let her go and pulled her into a corner of the train. Ace found herself in front of one of the doors, the one that wouldn't open to let people up or down. Her eyes saw Sabo through the reflection of the window and she bit her lips seeing the face of the woman lean on her shoulder. Sabo's hands caressed her hip and she wanted to turn away, but she wouldn't let her.

"Shh..." Sabo murmured in her ear. “I'm not going to hurt you, don't be afraid.”

Her skin vibrated at the sound of it and she felt her breath run out. Those hands went up over her body over the white shirt and her lips trembled.

"But..."

The words died in her mouth when she felt those hands fall on her breasts and Ace felt every inch of her body shudder. She watched in the reflection of the glass, those hands move gently on her shirt and dug her nails into her own palms, not knowing what to do. She had the urge to remove Sabo's hands, but her body vibrated again as that woman ran her fingertips over her hard nipples that showed through the fabric.

"You're not wearing a bra," Sabo murmured in her ear. “How daring... Did you want to provoke me?”

She swallowed when she heard it and closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Enough, someone will notice..."

Sabo stopped her words with a kiss on the neck that made her legs feel loose. She pushed Ace's black hair back so she could taste more of her skin.

"Not if you are silent," Sabo replied without releasing her. “Also, wasn't this what you wanted and that's why you looked at me so much?”

That woman's voice purred over her skin as she spoke and Ace didn't know what to answer.

No, of course it wasn't what she wanted... or was it?

She also had no clear reason why she watched her every day on the train. Ace just admired how beautiful she looked, but feeling her body heat up, she thought maybe Sabo was right.

Ace pressed her lips together as she felt Sabo continue to touch her chest and play with her breasts while leaving warm kisses on her neck. They were covered by a human barrier of people who ignored them and they were just on the side where the door didn’t open. On the other side there was only a field and far away people ignoring how someone _touched her_ in such a blatant way.

The hands slipped under her shirt and she almost gave a small cry from the shock, but she held herself back. She thought blood would come out of her lips so hard that she bit them to avoid letting out a sound when those fingers clenched her nipples. The fire that swirled in her belly nearly burned her and made her gently move her hips. Ace was very impatient and she let that woman know by sticking to her body. She felt the heat that Sabo gave off clinging to her back and sighed when she felt it without being able to help it.

Yes, she definitely wanted this. Maybe not on the train, but being there trying to keep quiet was exciting. There was something too hot about that sneaky moment that made her stay there with her. She didn't mind being discovered as long as she kept stroking her.

Ace felt fingers traveling down her abdomen. One hand stayed installed on her chest while the other sought to open her shorts.

No. No. No...

She couldn't let her in there too. It was too much, a limit that could not be crossed by a stranger. Sabo seemed to feel her nerves and bit the lobe of her ear causing Ace to almost moan but she held herself back.

Ace felt clearly how she caressed gently on the fabric until Sabo dared to peel off her pants. Someone could see them and it would be a scandal. Why not just pull her away and get off that train? Against what would be the most logical thing to do, she let herself be done by that woman's hands. She squeezed her eyes tight, feeling her easily pushing her shorts off and began to lower them. Ace felt her body shudder as that hand ran over her skin with the intention of lowering her clothing. She swallowed as she felt Sabo stop on her butt and squeeze lightly.

Her skin was hot and she wanted to shout immensely, not to push her away or ask for help, but to tell her that she wanted _more_. However, she suspected that the woman understood her because she kept touching her.

"Spread your legs wider," Sabo snapped urgently, and Ace obeyed.

She leaned her body against Sabo as she spread her legs out of her way. Sabo’s fingers went through the underwear and any barrier that prevented her from reaching the skin, _the humidity_. Ace was embarrassed to notice how wet she was from the way Sabo's fingers slipped easily between her folds.

"Enough, no..." She tried to speak to resist, but her voice barely came out.

“You don’t want to?” Sabo murmured as her hands continued to slide inside Ace. “So why are you so…”

Those fingers left her body to put them in front of Ace's face to show her how wet they were and she didn't want to see them. Ace looked away because she refused to admit how much she liked it. She bit her lip as Sabo's hand reached back between her legs.

"You're so wet..." Sabo kissed her neck and the nape of her neck as she kept whispering to her. “If we weren't here, do you know where I would put my mouth?”

Ace almost let out a moan when she felt a finger enter her and she felt too weak. Yes, maybe she wanted that, and that woman's mouth between her legs, her fingers... Everything. Her body felt too hot. She wanted her madly.

"You are so pretty," Sabo continued speaking to her and Ace bit her lips as she felt Sabo’s breasts rest against her back. “Provocative… I really want to eat you.”

Her legs trembled and she felt herself fall. She had to hold on to the door to keep her body from collapsing as that woman continued to invade her with her expert fingers. Ace gasped silently desperate for air because she could barely breathe due to the heat that washed over her.

Sabo kept touching her and Ace had to put a hand to her mouth when she felt those fingers go into her without any kind of permission, although she didn't need it anymore. Ace moved her hips, because it was the only way she found to tell the stranger that she wanted more and that it was enthralling her. She felt Sabo's body cling to hers and Ace bit her lips feeling sheltered in that body, in that corner of the train while enjoying something furtive; but in the back of her mind she knew that this wasn’t right. She didn't consider it because her mind quickly clouded with heat and ecstasy.

Her face almost clung to the glass so as not to collapse, but Sabo held her. She kissed her neck and touched her faster enjoying the quiet way Ace asked for more. The grimace on her face contracted when she felt her insides tighten rhythmically until it exploded. Every inch of her skin bristled and she pulled her head back feeling soft kisses on her cheek. Sabo was so close to her mouth and Ace wanted very much to receive a kiss at that moment that could lessen the moans that wanted to escape her lips.

Ace gasped feeling limp as that wild, sneaky, and almost illegal climax ripped through her. She put her hand on the door to avoid falling and felt dizzy. Sabo's warmth on her back gave her calm and protection as she remained too stunned to finish understanding what happened.

That woman gave her one more kiss on the neck and felt her settling her clothes, pulling her shorts up to button it up, as if she had never crossed that barrier, but Ace knew it happened. Her body was weak because of her.

But that heat left her instantly when the train stopped at a station.

Ace finally blinked around and found herself alone, confused. She took her backpack, which was left on the ground during that task, and walked among the people looking everywhere. She searched for that blonde hair, but found it outside the train. Ace had the urge to follow her, but the doors closed on her face before she could go down.

She watched with disappointment as Sabo walked and Ace, still on the train, could only see her through the window with her flushed face, unable to leave the exaltation that she caused her.

Why did she leave without saying anything? Especially after what happened.

Ace bit her lips as she prepared to go down and smoothed out her slightly wrinkled clothes. She looked around wondering if anyone would have noticed, but preferred not to think about it.

The next time she saw her, she wouldn't let her go.


End file.
